Witches, Chases and strange new places
by EricaJaney
Summary: When Carlisle Cullen and Esme Hale get married will living with three half breed witches be too much for Carlisle's sons to manage? Or will their love for them as sister's blossom into something more?
1. Moving!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Twilight saga

* * *

BPOV

'Mother, tell me you are not serious!' Rosalie screamed

Everyone was fuming. Mum was trying very hard not to yell back at Rosalie, who was screaming at the top of her lungs, Alice was sitting on the sofa, crying her eyes out, and I was just standing here watching the scene before me.

Recently Mum had started dating again, but that isn't the reason my sister is yelling. We were all happy for her; Carlisle made her very happy and that made us happy. They got married a few weeks ago, Rosalie was annoyed at that but didn't say anything. Not until mum announced that she had built a new house for us to live in with Carlisle. To top it all off and to put the cherry on Rosalie's already annoyed cake, Carlisle's sons would be living with us as well. It wouldn't be too bad if they weren't Vampires. Sure Mum and Carlisle were vampires but they understood. Mum loves us and Carlisle doesn't seem like the type that would hurt someone but we were not sure about these boys despite mum's reassurance. Witches and Vampire's are enemies, they always have been. Like Vampire's and werewolves. We just don't get along. That didn't prove a problem when my mother took my sisters and me in. My mother's name is Esme and when she was hunting one day she came across my older sister Rosalie. Rose was only a baby and, because we accidently kill our mother's during our births, she was all alone with no one to help her. Our mother has always been kind so she took Rosalie in and raised her. When Rosalie was a few months old, and the size of a two year old, our mum took her hunting, Rose was curious as we don't drink blood, and Rosalie ran off. She found me a few miles from my mother and Esme took me back with them. A few weeks later and Esme gets a knock on the door and along comes my sister Alice. She was in our father's arms. Sadly our father was killed by the Volturi, a vampire council, for fathering too many hybrids. By hybrids I mean our father was a wizard and each of our mothers were humans so we are half witch and half human. Rosalie and I have our full powers at last but Alice, being the youngest, is yet to get hers. Physically Rosalie is eighteen and Alice and I are seventeen but really Alice and I are about sixteen and Rose is seventeen. Carlisle was very nice when he found out but we have our doubts about his sons

'Do you want us to die?!' Rosalie continued to shake the house with her screaming

'Rosalie of course I don't!' Esme grabbed Rosalie's shoulders, shocked 'Carlisle says that his sons won't hurt you and I trust him'

'Of course you do' Rosalie sneered before clapping her hands and disappearing in a puff of smoke, most defiantly up to her room,

I sighed and sat with Alice

'Don't cry Ali' I hugged her 'Everything will be ok'

'I know' She sighed 'I can see that. I just hate the fighting'

'I wish she wouldn't do that' Esme pressed her fingers to her temple

'What? Disappear in a puff of smoke?' I asked

'Yes that' Our mum left the room

'I can't wait until I can do that' Alice grinned

'Girls meeting in my room!' Rosalie yelled

I sighed once more before taking Alice's hands and teleporting to Rosalie's room, probably leaving more smoke.

Rosalie was sitting on her deep purple bed with a few sheets of paper gathered around her. She was peering at each in turn an evil look carved into her beautiful features

'What's going on?' Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Rosalie

'I'm planning' Rose replied

'Planning what exactly?' I asked, my curious streak getting the better of me

'Girls we are going to have a bit of fun with these boys' Rosalie looked up and grinned at us

Alice giggled as she sat next to Rose and picked up the sheets

'Rosalie. Surely you can do so much better than this' Alice started sketching over Rosalie's blueprints 'Try this'

'Perfect' Rosalie smiled

I rolled my eyes and sat down to join my very evil sisters in their plans to make our other family members lives hell

EDPOV

'What?!' I demanded 'We're moving?!'

'Edward I know it's a bit sudden but it will be worth it' Carlisle told me

'Where to?' Jasper asked

'I honestly have no idea Esme will send me directions to the house she built later' He explained

'And who will we be living with?' I stared at my 'father'

'Us three, Esme and her daughters' Carlisle replied

'How many daughters?' Emmett questioned

'Three and they are very sweet girls so you better be nice to them. They are only young' Carlisle looked at each of us sternly as he spoke

'We will' I promised

'Do you know what they are like?' Jasper sat on the other end of the sofa I was seated on

'The eldest is a very good mechanic. The middle girl enjoys reading a lot and the youngest is a computer genius. She can hack anything. Esme once told me that the older two encouraged their younger sister to hack into the shopping centre's computer system so they could all have a free shopping trip' Carlisle chuckled

'_Great shopaholics' _Emmett thought sarcastically

I chuckled quietly at my brother's comment and rolled my eyes. Emmett hated shopping. We all did but Emmett hated it the most

'When do we leave' Jasper asked the all important question

'As soon as we can' Carlisle got up to leave the room

We all piled up into our rooms and started packing. Jasper and Emmett came into my room shortly after they were finished

'What specifically did we have to pack?' Emmett asked

'Everything' Jasper mumbled

'That isn't an answer to the question' Emmett objected

'Did I promise you an answer to the question?' Jasper raised his eyebrow at our brother

Emmett laughed loudly, causing the house to shake with his laughter.

'C'mon guys' I rolled my eyes 'we'd better get the house packed up'

Jasper grabbed his guitar and placed it in his last box. I grabbed my boxes and walked with my brothers to the Emmett's truck. With our vampire speed we soon had the whole house packed up, with the boxes in Carlisle's Mercedes, my Volvo and Emmett's truck. Thankfully there weren't that many boxes as Esme had furnished almost all the rooms apart from the bedrooms.

'Got the directions?' Jasper asked Carlisle, leaning against his motorbike

'Yes, are you guys ready to go?' Carlisle put his last box in the backseat of the Mercedes

'Yeah' I told him, climbing into my Volvo

'Street race?' Emmett grinned wickedly

'Sure' Jasper replied; kick starting his motorbike and revving it

'No street races' Carlisle glared at Emmett and Jasper before pulling out of the garage

We followed Carlisle for three hours before we passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks!'

Jasper drove beside me and I rolled my window down

'Forks?' He asked, lifting up the helmet that he only wore for show

'Apparently' I rolled my eyes

'Well this will be fun' He replied, sarcastically

We drove right through Fork's to the other side of the town when we slowed down and drove up an almost hidden driveway. It was a very long drive, obviously the house was meant to be hidden away. Once we arrived at the end of the drive we were in front of a beautiful house. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

A vampire with golden eyes and soft caramel hair that flowed just below her shoulders and she was about 5'6 in height. A smile graced her lips as Carlisle walked up to her. My brothers and I got out of our cars as they embraced.

'At least he's happy' I commented as I walked over to Jasper's bike

'Yeah' He agreed, seeming distracted 'Can you smell something… strange?'

I inhaled deeply and nodded. Apart from the smell of the forest, the house and us vampires, there was something else. Something that smelt strange. It was sickly sweet and would be the equivalent to humans sniffing bleach. It almost burned to inhale

'Nice to see you again Esme' I smiled at her

'It's good to see all of you again' She smiled back

'If you don't mind my asking what is that smell?' I asked as she and Carlisle came towards us

'Oh, well' She looked at Carlisle who nodded

Esme walked back over to the door and held it open

'Girls' She called 'Come down here'

APOV

'Girls come down here' Mum's voice sounded up to my room, where the girls and I had taken refuge the second we arrived here last night

'We better not keep her waiting' I whispered to my sisters

'Yeah' Bella agreed, jumping off my sofa and clutching the door handle

'C'mon Rose. We have to' I told my eldest sister

Rosalie sighed and followed Bella out the door. We all walked carefully down the large staircase and out through the front door. We stood on the porch and stared at the vampire boys in front of us. Carlisle was standing near his sons and Esme was next to us. There were three sons. One of them looked very intimidating he was extremely muscled, like a weight lifter, with dark brown hair and the golden eyes of vegetarian vampires. The second one I noticed had messy hair that was the most unusual bronze color and a slender but still muscular body. The sight of the last one nearly took my breath away. He had golden honey blond hair that was curly and a muscular but lean body. All of the boys had the same eye color and dark bruise like shadows under them

'Witches' The larger one growled

'Emmett' Carlisle cautioned his son then turned to us with a smile on his face 'Girls these are my sons. Emmett, Edward and Jasper'

Carlisle pointed at each of the boys in turn but none of them smiled or anything. Not that I could blame them, we are their enemies after all

'Girls introduce yourselves' Esme told us

'Rosalie' Rosalie said, looking at her nails and looking extremely bored

'Isabella' Bella said quietly 'But call me Bella'

I looked at each of the boys faces before speaking. I wanted to be sure that they were calm before any of us spoke again 'Mary-Alice but, please, call me Alice'

'Alice don't bother being polite. It doesn't look like they comprehend anyway' Rosalie told me, haughtily

'Did those witches just insult us?' The big one, Emmett, asked

'Way to go Em' Edward rolled his eyes

Emmett growled at Rosalie and started to move forwards. He tried to leap at Rosalie but she put her shield up. All of our shields were invisible, well mine will be when I get my full powers, but they can only cover a certain amount of space so you had to be very careful if your enemy moved.

Emmett tried to move around it using his enhanced speed so Rosalie couldn't keep up with it

'Move it left Rose!' I instructed, seeing Emmett's next move

Emmett's future was changing swiftly so I spoke quickly to my sister.

'Jasper you are the only one who can deal with him' Carlisle told his son, pointing at Emmett

Jasper didn't move and ignored his father. He just stood there staring at Emmett

'Jasper' Carlisle said

Jasper sighed and walked over to where Emmett was fighting with the shield

'C'mon Em. Violence won't help this' Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder

Emmett stopped fighting the shield and settled for glaring at Rosalie

After a few awkward moments of silence Esme told us to help the boys with the boxes and left inside the house with Carlisle

Rosalie sat down on the porch steps and filed her nails

I sighed and grabbed Bella's hand, towing her over to help with the boxes

The boys had already started to un-load them

'Put them back' I told them

'Why would we do what a _witch _tells us?' Emmett demanded

'Just do it' I sighed, getting annoyed with Emmett's attitude

Though as soon as my anger boiled it disappeared, leaving me feeling calm and happy

The boys put the boxes back into the car and I nodded at Bella.

Bella closed her eyes and the boxes vanished

'Where did they go?' Edward asked

'To your rooms' Bella replied

'How do you know which rooms we have? We haven't even seen them yet' Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella

'Don't worry. Alice knows' Bella shrugged

EDPOV

'Don't worry. Alice knows' Bella shrugged

Bella and Rosalie went into the house. Alice was about to follow them when I grabbed her arm

'What does she mean Alice knows?' I asked

'You'll find out soon enough' Alice replied before pulling away and running into the house

'This is so confusing' Emmett growled

'Tell me about it. I can't read their minds' I told them quietly

I looked at Jasper. He hadn't said a word since Carlisle got him to relax Emmett. What was wrong with him?

'Let's go in' Emmett suggested, already walking towards the big house

Jasper and I followed Emmett into the house

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white

On the table by the door there was a letter from the girls telling us whose room was whose

My brothers and I walked up the staircase and found that our rooms were on the first floor, opposite the girl's rooms. Each room was big and our belongings were sorted around the rooms. The room I had was amazing. It was big with floor to ceiling windows, out of them you could look for miles into the lush green forest. Along one side of the long walls were loads of shelves.

'Alice told me you had quite a music collection' Esme said from the door

I turned around and smiled at her 'This room… is amazing Esme. Thank you'

'Your very welcome Edward' She smiled back. 'I hope you don't mind too much about the girls'

'It was just a surprise I guess. I'm sorry for the way my brother acted. Emmett is kind of defensive when he is surprised' I apologized

'Don't worry about it Edward' she told me 'My girls are not the easiest people to live with. Anyway I'm glad you like your room'

'It's perfect. How did you know what style I like?' I asked

'Alice can come in handy sometimes' She rolled her eyes

'You're welcome' Alice sang, skipping past the door

'I'll let you get settled in' Esme smiled once more before leaving

* * *

Hiya

This was a new story idea I have been working on I hope you guys liked it. Iam sorry I have posted a new story instead of updating _Forgotten Forever's _but Iam honestly stuck with that story and Iam trying to think of ways to start the next chapter as I already know what is going to happen in that one but Iam having a hard time putting it into words. Anyway please tell me if I should continue this story and please tell me any idea's you may have.

Please review

Thank you

EricaJaney


	2. Singer

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Twilight saga and never will. I also do not own the song included in this, the author note at the end tells you who owns it but it is not me.

* * *

EDPOV

I had placed all of my albums on the shelves in no time and decided to see my brothers. I walked next door to Jasper's room to find them both there

'What's up?' I asked, sitting on Jasper's sofa

'The pixie is freaking me out' Emmett told me

'How?' I asked

'She knows everything about us. It's weird' He whispered

'I doubt she knows everything' Jasper rolled his eyes

There was a quiet knock on the door, it sounded almost musical

'Come in' Jasper called

The door opened slowly to reveal a brown eyed girl with long brown hair

'Alice wants us all in the chill out room' Bella said quietly

'The chill out room?' Emmett asked

'It's this room that Esme built. It's a room we can go to if we want to relax' Bella explained then lead us to the chill out room

It was a room painted in soft creams and whites with cream carpets. There were sofas and televisions and a mini fridge

Rosalie was sitting on the window seat, listening to her IPod

Bella went in and pulled the headphones out of Rosalie's ears

'Hey!' Rosalie yelled 'What was that for?'

'I could hear that over here' Bella defended herself

'You were meant to' Rosalie told her

Emmett chuckled quietly from my side, which caught Rosalie's attention

'Alice?' Bella waved her hand in front of Alice's face 'Alice?'

Rosalie looked away from Emmett and walked over to her sister 'Alice what is it?'

'Girls, that _dog _of ours is visiting later' Alice growled

'Jacob?' Bella asked 'I thought we left him in Alaska before we moved'

'He tracked us down' Alice sighed 'I really hate him'

'Alice you like him. Jacob is a friend and you just don't like what he does' Bella rolled her eyes

'Yeah, well' Alice giggled

'Are we going to get on with this?' Bella asked

'Sure' Rosalie laughed at her sister's impatience 'Have a seat boy's'

My brothers and I sat on the sofa opposite to them and stared at them

RPOV

The boys sat opposite us and just stared at us

'We figured if we are going to be living together then it would be better if we knew a bit more about each other' I paused 'Why don't you start. We know you are vampires but from what we have heard some vampires can posses special powers? Do any of you?'

The boys looked at each other before Edward started talking 'Well I can read minds and Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions in this room. What about you girls? Can witches posses powers?'

We looked at each other before Bella explained 'I'm a shield, I'm safe inside my own mind no mind powers can work on me there and I can expand it so it protects other people. Alice can see the future, though it isn't set in stone, the future can change'

'That's how she knows everything' Emmett said

'Yes but I don't know everything as Bella said the future can change' Alice smiled

'Did Carlisle change all of you?' I asked

'Yeah he did' Emmett grinned at me 'Edward was dying from flu, I was dying from playing with a bear and Carlisle was in Texas once when he found Jasper. Carlisle had a friend called Maria and when he changed Jasper he had to leave for a few weeks. In those weeks Maria made Jazz into a solider'

'A solider?' I wondered

'Yeah she forced him to train newborns. After Carlisle changed Edward and I we came back' Emmett grinned at Jasper, who rolled his eyes and grinned at his brother

'Carlisle didn't know what was going to happen though. He thought he could trust Maria' Edward defended his father quickly

'What about you girls?' Emmett smirked at us

'We're all sisters, obviously' I began 'Esme was hunting one day when she found me; she raised me for a few months before she took me with her when she went hunting. We found Bella then and a couple of weeks later there is a knock on the door. Our father brought Alice to Esme because your Volturi wanted to kill him. Alice inherited her power from our father'

The guys all thought about that for a minute before the questions came again

'So if you girls are witches, can you cast spells?' Emmett looked at me, curiosity swimming in his topaz eyes

'Yeah we can but Alice is only a half-blood' I smirked at Alice

'Half-blood?' Edward asked

'She hasn't got her full powers yet' Bella smiled

'She will soon though' I hugged Alice

'Girls' Esme called up the stairs 'Someone's at the door for you'

My sisters and I looked at each other before we all ran down the stairs. Being the fastest I got to the door first and swung it open

'Jacob!' I laughed as he bounded at me and swung me in a circle 'I missed you too'

'Rose, how are you?' He laughed as he placed me down on the floor

'I'm great how about you?' I rolled my eyes as he spotted Bella and hugged her

'I'm good. Where's the pixie?' He asked, looking around for Alice

'Over here' Alice giggled, skipping down the stairs

'Have you shrunk?' He joked, hugging her

'No you have just grown more' she laughed

'Hello Jacob' Esme smiled from the kitchen door

'Esme!' He grinned 'Congratulations! I heard you got hitched'

Esme rolled her eyes at him and smiled fondly. Though they were meant to be enemies, Jacob and mum were good friends.

'I was wondering if you wanted to see the rest of the pack. Leah misses you' Jacob suggested

'Can we mum?' Bella asked 'Please!'

'Sure. Don't stay out too late' Esme smiled at us before going back into the kitchen

'Let's go have some fun!' Jacob yelled before running out the door

We laughed before following him out the door to his rabbit.

JPOV

After the girls went to open the door, I headed to my room closing the door behind me.

I sat down on my sofa and picked up my book. I wasn't halfway through the book when I heard a knock at my door. The knock was familiar though it wasn't Emmett, he didn't usually knock and when he did it broke most of our doors

'Come in Edward' I set my book down and sat up

'What's up with you?' He asked coming in and closing the door behind him 'You've been quiet since we got here'

'Nothing' I told him

'Jasper, I'll admit your better than Emmett at hiding your thoughts but I can still hear them' Edward smirked

'It's nothing' I sighed

'It's Alice' He insisted

'What?' I asked

'I haven't heard a lot but I keep hearing stuff about her. What's up with that?' He looked at me, his golden eyes accusing

'It's not her. It's her scent. It's not... It's just...' I trailed off, unable to finish

'La tua Cantante' Edward stated

'No it's not that. It can't be' I whispered

'She's your singer Jazz' Edward spoke quietly, choosing his words carefully

Before I could speak there was a loud bang and our bigger, louder and ruder brother jogged into the room

'C'mon ladies finish up your little tea-party and let's get writing this new song' Emmett laughed as he set my guitar, his drums and Edward's piano on the ground

'Sure' I forced a smile and picked up my guitar

'Got any new ideas Jazz?' Emmett asked, sitting at his drums and poking Edward with the sticks

'I think I have one. Follow my lead' I grinned as I started playing a new tune I had made up

'_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_' I sang while playing along with my brothers

Emmett stopped and grinned at me 'good my brother got anymore?'

'That's where you two come in and help' I laughed

'How about' Edward started playing

'_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
and leave teardrops everywhere  
you'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare'_

'That's good' I grinned 'Your turn Emmett'

'We need a chorus here. You got one?' He asked me

'I may' I rolled my eyes

'Then don't wait!' He poked me with the end of his drum-stick

'_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_' I grinned at my brother when I finished 'Your turn'

'_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
from ten thousand lightning bugs  
as they tried to teach me how to dance_' He finished and looked smug

'That's true. But not even bugs could teach you how to dance' Edward laughed

I was just thankful that we were getting something done and not having to think about Alice. Or the fact that she could be my singer. A nice time with my brothers soon helped me forget all my worries

APOV

'Thanks for the ride home Jake. The party was awesome' Bella smiled as we all hugged Jacob

'I'm just happy to see you all again' He grinned before getting in the rabbit and driving off

We opened the door and sat down to watch television in the front room.

'Ill be right back. I need to get something' I smiled at my sisters before running up the stairs

As I passed Jasper's room, I heard music. I peeked in through the slightly open door and saw Edward on piano, Emmett on drums and Jasper playing guitar and singing

'_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_'

Jasper's voice was amazing. It was breathtaking. Words simply couldn't describe how I felt while hearing his voice.

'Well done Jazz. Another winner' Emmett laughed

'Thanks' Jasper said, almost half-heartedly 'All of us wrote it'

'Well, what are you going to do with the Alice problem?' Edward asked, Bella was obviously blocking my thoughts and my scent hadn't reached them yet

'There is no problem' Jasper insisted

'Her blood smells delicious to him' Edward told his brother

'Has little Jazzy found his singer?' Emmett teased

'You know what, just drop it ok?' Jasper locked his guitar in the closet and headed for the door

I gasped quietly and ran downstairs. I just sat down next to Bella as the boys came in the room

'We're going hunting' Edward told Carlisle and Esme, who I hadn't noticed sitting in the corner

'Have fun boys' Carlisle smiled

The door shut a second later and I turned to my mother and Carlisle

'Does my blood smell... you know... kind of... different?' I tried to ask subtly

Upon hearing my question Rosalie turned the television off and both Bella and Rosalie turned towards us

'No sweetie why would it?' Esme looked at me curiously

'I just overheard the boys talking. Edward said something about my blood and Emmett was talking about singers' I explained

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other for a moment before answering

'Well Alice' Carlisle began 'When a vampire finds their singer it means that the humans blood sings for them and that it smells more delicious than any other human scent. It is very hard for one of our kind to resist their singers. Who were the boys talking about?'

'Jasper' I answered

'Jasper?' Carlisle repeated 'That is quite surprising. Jasper doesn't have the best of control. He must be trying very hard though he won't admit it. He doesn't like showing his weaknesses'

'So what can I do? To make it easier' I asked

'There is nothing you can do. Jasper obviously doesn't want anyone to know so we won't mention it to him' Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me

Rosalie turned the television back on everyone went back to watching it. I couldn't focus on the people talking on the screen, my mind kept wandering back to Jasper. It must be hard on him, but I'm sure he doesn't want me especially to know about it. I kind of feel sorry for the boys now, considering what Rosalie has in mind. These next few weeks were going to be very slow.

* * *

I just wanted to say that I will update Forgotten Forever's soon. Well as soon as I can think of another idea, which I will try very hard to. I hopefully will be able to write both this story and Forgotten Forever's at the same time but please forgive me if Iam slow to update. I do not own this song. This song was written by Owl City and all rights to this song belongs to Owl City.

I also wanted to thank my beta and my friend Lottie. THANK YOU LOTTIE

Reviews are very much appreciated. Please tell me any ideas any of you may have

Thank you

EricaJaney


	3. Falling for her

RPOV

I was rudely woken by my alarm clock ringing extremely loudly. I turned over, groaning and zapped it. I sat up in my bed and closed my eyes, imagining myself sitting at the dining table. When I opened them I was there. I grinned as Emmett fell off his seat in shock

'Rosalie' My mother scolded me as I tossed my hair over my shoulder

'Mum. Magic is something natural for me, I should be able to use it' I told her

Alice and Bella were already sitting at the table, eating their breakfasts

'Hurry up girls you're going to be late' Mum hurried us along

We all just looked at her. We were never late

'You're not even dressed yet Rose' My mother smiled at me fondly

I clapped my hands together and my pyjamas swapped with the clothes I had picked out the night before. I was wearing a deep red blouse with a short black skirt and black heels. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Emmett was staring at my long legs until his brothers hit him.

'C'mon girls' I walked out of the room with my sisters

I started my BMW with Alice next to me and Bella in the back.

'Thank goodness we can be free from them for a day' I laughed as we drove further and further away from the house

APOV

It was in our fifth lesson, P.E, that we saw them. Today I was working on my tap dancing, Rosalie was doing gymnastics and Bella was practising her ballet

I was wearing my black leotard, black leggings, my purple leg warmers and my tap shoes. Bella was wearing her dark pink leotard, her baby pink tights and her ballet shoes. Rosalie was wearing her red and black leotard.

'Look over there' Rosalie nodded towards the door from where she was standing on the balance beam

I looked over there from taping my feet on the floor, trying to get a beat along with the music. I noticed Mr Galway was standing with Edward, Jasper and Emmett by the door and were watching the rest of our class do step aerobics.

'Miss Hale' He called

'Which one?' Rosalie asked, she was now doing a hand stand spilt on the uneven bars. Her chalked hands gripping tightly

'All three' he answered

Rosalie sighed and swung down from the bar and dusting the chalk off her hands. Bella stopped spinning in her circle and walked with us over to him. Our entire class of girls were staring at the boys, some were even drooling

'I need you to show the boys around ok? Take them to your next lesson after you are done here' He instructed before walking out of the gym

Rosalie sighed and went back to chalk her hands once more. Bella went back to her section and continued practising her spinning and I walked back over to my section and started tapping my feet against the floor, trying to catch a beat once more

RPOV

I swung up the bar and tried to keep my legs straight in the air. Concentrating, I took one hand off the bar

Suddenly a voice came from behind me 'Hey'

I lost all concentration and felt my hand slip from the bar, sending me tumbling down. Closing my eyes, I waited for me to hit the mats or maybe even the floor. The sound of my impact never came. I opened my eyes and realized why. I was in Emmett's arms; he had caught me after I fell. Embarrassed, I jumped down quickly and realized I was blushing

'Thanks' I muttered

'No problem' He grinned

I sighed quietly and walked over to the trampoline

'Trampolining too?' He asked, raising his eyebrow at me

'Yeah' I smiled, while bouncing up and down to get good height

'That looks simple' He teased me playfully

'Really?' I asked, smiling at him

I jumped a few more times before doing a triple somersault and landing on my feet

'Nice' He grinned

'Wanna try?' I asked

'Sure' He jumped onto the trampoline and just as I was getting off he grabbed my wrist gently 'Lets jump together'

I smiled at him as we both began bouncing.

'Got anymore fancy tricks?' He winked at me

'Sure' I replied, turning into a backwards somersault and landing next to him

'Your good' He complimented me

'Thanks' I blushed slightly

What is wrong with me? I'm blushing for goodness sake. I, Rosalie Hale, do not blush. There has to be something about him. Maybe it's the way his lips are always turned up into a smile, even with me, his natural enemy. Or maybe it's his eyes. The depth in his golden eyes was amazing. There were so many things I could say and so many I forgot the second I looked into them. This can't be happening. It can't. I cannot be falling in love with Emmett Cullen. He is my enemy... but maybe having enemies is stupid. Mum is supposed to hate us and yet she loves us with every fibre of her being. She took us in when no one else would. She cared for us and gave us a safe home. Maybe planning all of these things to do to them was stupid. Maybe, just maybe, Iam falling for him.

EMPOV

She's so beautiful. She looks like an angel. The way her violet eyes get brighter every time she smiles. The way that, when she jumps, her hair fans out around her like a golden halo. She looks so full of life. So amazing. Could it be possible? Am I actually falling for her? There has been many girls showing an interest in my brothers and me, yet, no one has caught my eye. Until I saw her. Rosalie Hale. The most beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Iam supposed to hate her, but how could it? How could I hate someone so graceful and elegant? She takes my breath away.

'Your good at this' She giggled

'Jumping isn't hard' I teased, smiling widely at her

Just then, to ruin the moment, the teacher told the girls to go and get changed so Rosalie had to go. I jumped off the trampoline and walked over to my brothers.

'What's up?' I asked

'You're falling for her' Jasper accused me

'Iam not' I rolled my eyes

'And she's falling for you' He told me

'She is?' I asked, a smile forming on my lips

'Just be careful' Edward warned me

'Whatever' I laughed 'How was hanging out with your tap dancing singer?'

'It's getting easier' Jasper sighed, this wasn't easy on him and no matter how much pain it caused him, he wouldn't admit it

'Em' Edward walked with us to wait for the girls 'Why do you like her? I mean really like her, like her'

'She's a really sweet girl' I told him

He just nodded and looked like he was musing over something

We waited outside the changing rooms for the girls and walked to our next lesson, Art, with them. The teacher sat us on the same table, across the room from the girls. They were working on charcoal drawings. I sketched something quickly and watched Rosalie for a bit. She was laughing over something with Alice while an annoyed looking Bella walked over to the sink and scrubbed the charcoal off her arms. I heard a laugh from behind and saw Edward smiling at Bella. I raised my eyebrow at him and he suddenly became extremely interested in his drawings.

RPOV

Alice and I went over to the sinks after Bella had left. We got bored of drawing on paper so we settled for drawing on Bella's arms. It was funny... until she noticed. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

'I know your secret' Alice told me quietly, rubbing soap onto her hands

'What secret?' I asked innocently

'I know about you and Emmett' She whispered

'There is no me and Emmett' I frowned at her

'Not yet' She replied, keeping her voice down 'I saw you two and you were-'

'Alice!' I hissed, interrupting her 'Stop spying on my future'

'I can't help it' She defended herself 'It hit me. Literally'

'Whatever' I dried my hands 'Just keep it zipped'

Alice mimed zipping her mouth and throwing away the key so I couldn't help but smile at her

The rest of the day went horribly slow. I caught Emmett staring at me in a few lessons and I couldn't help but blush a bit every time he did. We drove home in silence; I knew I should tell them of my feelings for Emmett, Alice already knew and Bella deserves to be told, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

The girls and I went to our rooms once we arrived home and started our homework. Our mother banned using magic on homework a long time ago so it took a long time. The boys must have arrived shortly after us but, with them being vampires, they would have finished their homework pretty quickly.

I closed my science book and walked down the stairs, Alice and Bella were finishing their homework so I was going to prepare dinner and bring it to them. Looking in the refrigerator I realized we were limited with choices so I decided on pasta.

As the pasta was boiling Bella and Alice descended the stairs and sat at the table

'Smell's nice' Bella commented, still reading the book that she got from the library earlier

'Thanks' I replied, dishing the pasta into bowls and grabbing the cutlery

'I wonder where mum is' Alice said, stabbing the pasta with a fork

'Probably working on that house she was restoring. Carlisle is taking her hunting later' I informed my sisters

'Can you come look at this project I have Rose?' Alice asked as we walked up the stairs

'Sure' I replied

.... *Later that day*....

I walked into the kitchen and started clearing away the dinner plates from me and my sisters as Carlisle had taken mum hunting, Bella was finishing something off in her room and Alice was nowhere to be found

I cleared the table first, stacking the plates and cutlery onto one pile and turning around carefully

'Need a hand?' a voice asked suddenly from nowhere, causing me to drop the pile in shock

I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the crash of china and metal on the tiled floor to mark my doom. It never came.

I opened my eyes to find Emmett staring at me, his lips forming a slight smile and his honey brown eyes sparkling as he held the pile in his hands.

'Thanks' I smiled back slightly as heat rushed to my face

Our mum always said that all three of us blushed, Bella the worse, Alice next and then me. When Bella blushes her whole face goes bright red. When Alice blushed her cheeks flush pink and when I blush a faint rose pink fades across my cheeks but right at this moment I felt like my cheeks were burning crimson, even worse than Bella's

'Need a hand?' he asked kindly

'Sure' I smiled and walked to the sink

I passed him the drying towel and started washing the dishes and cutlery

'Are you sure you don't want me to wash?' Emmett asked, frowning at the carving knife I was running my cloth over 'I mean I wouldn't want you to cut yourself or anything'

'I'm sure' I laughed 'I'll be fine'

I passed him the washed knife, shivering a bit from his cold touch and smiling a bit from the electric shock I felt when our fingers met.

'Your eyes' he started

'Yes?' I prompted

'They are the most beautiful colour I have ever seen' His golden eyes locked into a stare with my violent ones  
'My mum says it's because my birth mothers eyes were blue and just before a witch or wizard dies their eyes go red' I explained

'Red?' he wondered

'yeah, it can happen gradually or suddenly but which one happens depends on how much pain the witch or wizard is in' I recited what my mother had discovered a few years ago 'If they are in a lot of pain their eyes will flash from red to White quickly before staying red and if not their eyes will change bit by bit'

'Interesting' Emmett thought for a moment before smiling at me 'Rosalie? Would you be interested in seeing a movie with me tonight?'

'I would love to Emmett' I smiled back, my cheeks flushing again

* * *

Hi guys!

This chapter was mostly about Rosalie and Emmett and the next one, I don't know yet, but may be about Edward and Bella.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

This chapter was for my best friend Sophie, because of her love for Rosalie and Emmett. (Her pen name is Dixie rose bright, and for anyone who read We are Broken and is reading Forgotten Forever's, she is writing Dixie, Willow and Hazel's story starting from when they were humans)

Thank you to all who read my stories and my beta Lottie as this is her favourite story of mine.

Please review

EricaJaney 


	4. Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

And neither do you

* * *

BPOV

Rosalie and Emmett had been secretly dating for about a week now and they still hadn't been caught. But that could just be by the fact that Rosalie threatened Alice to tell her if anything was going to happen. We were all sitting in the relaxing room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together on the love seat, Alice was on the window seat, Jasper and Edward were on the sofa and I was sitting on the bean bag. We were discussing Rose and Emmett's relationship

'Mum will freak if she finds out' I told my sister

'She would but she won't find out' Rosalie rolled her eyes

'How can you be so sure?' Edward asked

'Alice said she'll warn us' Rose replied

'Hey Alice, do you want to go do something? We could go shopping if you want' I suggested, not believing that I just suggested to go shopping

'Sure' She smiled at me

Alice and I walked down to my red Ferrari California and speed away, up our long driveway and into Port Angeles. Normally this drive would have taken a few hours but with my speed it took only half an hour. I parked my car and we started walking towards the Mall.

I couldn't bear walking in silence with the one person I could always laugh with 'Rosalie and Emmett eh?'

'Yeah. It's really...' She trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'weird' or 'strange'

'But Emmett is really sweet. Rose deserves a bit of happiness' I responded

'I know' Alice sighed

Rosalie used to be in an old relationship with a guy named Royce. He wasn't very nice to her. He wasn't that bad at first, he was one of the few wizards out there so Rose was happy to date someone who she could talk to about her powers but Royce was very big headed. He thought very highly of himself and felt he shouldn't just go out with one girl. Rosalie caught him cheating on her and cried for ages, even though he treated her horribly. He dated Rose because her beauty made him the envy of his friends. Many of them asked her out when she broke up with Royce but she refused to date anyone for a long time.

Alice and I shopped for hours. We both ended up with new shoes, tops, skirts, and jeans, practically everything. Of course, shopping with Alice, what could you expect?

We turned around the corner and bumped into Jessica and Angela

'Hey Jess, Angela' I smiled at them

'Hey what are you doing here?' Jess asked, even though it was obvious

'Shopping' Alice laughed

'Same' Angela rolled her eyes 'You know what, we should meet up for dinner'

'Yeah that would be awesome' Jessica smiled 'There's a new restaurant in town, we should go there. You know where it is?'

'Yeah we know. We'll meet you there' I assured her before they both went to finish their shopping

'Hey Bells, do you mind if I go look at this new dress shop while you go look at books?' Alice asked 'I'll meet you back at the book store'

'Not at all' I assured her

APOV

I went to the new dress shop in town. Rosalie and I were meant to go but she was a little distracted by Emmett to go. I picked out a few dresses and tried them on

I was wearing an emerald green dress with sequins on when Jessica and Angela came in

'Hi again Alice' Jessica laughed 'Nice dress'

'Hey girls' I smiled at them

'Come on Ang lets go try some on' Jessica suggested

They both went in and came out wearing beautiful dresses. Jessica's was a deep purple while Angela's was an amazing red colour. I changed back while they were adjusting their dresses and bought the emerald green one for myself, a pink one for Rose and a light blue for Bella.

I sat in one of the little chairs while Jessica was checking herself out in the mirror. A group of boys walked past the window and tapped on it, whistling

'That's embarrassing' Jessica giggled

'I'll meet you at the restaurant ok?' I told them, heading for the door 'It's getting dark and I promised to meet Bella'

I was walking down the alley towards Bella's favourite book store when I noticed a few of the boys from outside the dress shop walking past, then stopping and coming towards me.

I turned away and walked back up the alley. They followed me and as we entered a car park, their friends re joined them.

'Hey, we saw you at the dress shop' One of them called, tossing beers to his friends

BPOV

I was browsing the shelves, looking for something new when I heard his voice

'Fancy meeting you here, Bella' His musical voice filled the silent shop

I turned around and faced Edward, Jasper was standing behind him, and put my hands on my hips 'You knew I would be here'

'Of course I didn't, this was purely a coincident' He smiled at me

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the shelves

'Where's Alice?' His question startled me

I looked outside the window, it was dark. Where _was _Alice? Surely she would be here by now. She said she would meet me here. So where was she?

'I don't know' I answered truthfully and, out of the corner of my eyes, noticed Jasper tense up a bit

I walked around the other side of the shelf and they both followed me

'What are you doing here?' I asked, turning towards him and getting slightly annoyed

He didn't answer. He tilted his head a bit to the east and frowned

'Jazz, go help her' He whispered the words so fast I had to concentrate to hear them

Help her? What did Edward mean help her? Was Alice in trouble?

'What?' I asked, my voice growing panicky 'Edward tell me'

'Jasper, you and I both know what will happen if you don't go' Edward told his brother 'She needs you'

Jasper looked between me and Edward before turning around and leaving the shop.

'Edward what's he doing?' I asked, as Edward pulled me towards Jasper's motorbike 'Why are we taking this?'

'Jasper took the Volvo' He answered as he threw me a helmet and pulled me onto the bike

APOV

'Hey where are you going?' One of the boys asked, following me as I tried to walk away

'Where you running to?' Another called

At the other side of the parking lot, more of their friends came and walked towards me

I tried to walk past but they blocked my way

'What's up girl?' One of them grinned

'Hey there, wow, wow, wow, where do you think you're going?' Another pulled at my jacket

'Check her out' One of the boys who followed me up the alley took a swig of his bear and grinned

'Come on hang out with us' Another laughed

'What's the problem' He sneered, pushing me

I tried to get away from them, wanting so badly to have my full powers so I could stop them

'She doesn't like that man' The one who followed me laughed

'She's pretty' One titled my chin up

'Really cute and pretty' The other one smirked

'Don't touch me' I said forcefully, trying to pull away

'No seriously you shush' He warned me

'Don't touch me!' I hissed, kicking him in the shins

Just then a silver Volvo speed around the corner. It had the same number plate as Edward's. What was he doing here?

The door opened and Jasper got out, walking straight up to the boys. It wasn't Edward

'Get in the car' He ordered me, and I didn't hesitate

I sat in the passenger seat and listened to the conversation out there

'That was a very dangerous-' The boys voice was cut off by a snarling sound from deep in Jasper's chest

Jasper turned and got into the Volvo. He started it and drove away but not before threatening to hit them by driving close

' I should go back there and rip those guys heads off' He told me, glaring at the road ahead

'No you shouldn't' I said

'Edward told me the vile repulsive things they were thinking' He growled 'Do you have a death wish Alice? Do you have any idea what those boys were going to do?'

I didn't answer; I stared at the road ahead and tried to think of something to say to him

'You should put your seatbelt on' I told him finally

'You should put _your _seatbelt on' He answered

He drove me to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet Bella, Jessica and Angela

Bella and Edward were standing by Jasper's motorbike. Bella rushed over the second I shut my door and hugged me

'Alice what happened?' She asked, looking worried

'It's nothing' I glanced at Jasper, who was now talking quietly with Edward

Jessica and Angela came out of the restaurant, Bella and I walked up to them

'Where were you?' Angela asked 'We left you messages'

'Yeah but we were like starving so...' Jessica trailed off as she stared at Edward and Jasper, who were now next to us

'Sorry we kept the girls from dinner. We just ran into them and got talking' Edward lied

'We totally understand. That happens right?' Jessica smiled

'We were...' Angela hinted

'Yeah' Jessica looked at Angela quickly 'We were just leaving so if you...'

'I think we should make sure the girls get something to eat' Edward suggested, staring at Bella

'If you'd like' Jasper added, glancing at me and back 'We'll drive you home'

'Ok' Bella smiled

Jessica and Angela drove home as we walked into the restaurant. Edward and Bella sat at a table and Jasper took me to one across the room, not without getting a look from Edward first though

'What drinks can I get you?' The waitress asked, throwing flirty looks at Jasper

Jasper nodded at me, indicating the waitress should ask me

'Umm I'll have a coke' I smiled at Jasper after she left

BPOV

'You have to give me some answers Edward' I told him, setting my coke down

'Like what? I thought you knew all the ins and outs of vampires' He grinned at me

'Our mum, wants us to stay in the dark as much as possible' I explained 'Did you follow us?'

'We were going to keep a safe distance until you needed us and then I told Jasper that I heard what those lowlifes were thinking'

'Yeah. You can read minds cant you?' I asked

'I can read every mind in this room' He confirmed 'Except yours'

He looked around the room, his gaze stopping on people as he spoke 'Money. School. Money. School. Donkeys' He looked back at me 'Then you... nothing. It's very frustrating'

He sighed, frowning a bit

'What is it?' I asked

'Bella, would you, if you would like, to go out with me sometime?' He asked, his golden eyes boring into my own brown ones

'S-sure' I stuttered, getting lost in his eyes

APOV

'Alice, you know about singers... don't you?' Jasper looked at me intensely

'Sort of' I answered truthfully

'A singersblood is so attractive and potent it is almost impossible to not kill them. Singer translates to la tua cantante in Italian. Their blood is so much more appealing, it pulls you in. Drowning out every thought, every movement' he sighed 'That's why, Alice, I need to stay away from you. I refuse to take your life because I do not have the control to be with you'

'Are you ready to leave?' Edward interrupted, Bella by his side 'Your car is outside by the way'

We walked outside with them and Bella and I got into her car. The ride home was mostly silent until Bella broke it

'I'm going on a date with Edward' She said suddenly

'Bells! That's great!' I grinned at her

'What will mum say?' She asked worriedly, as we started down our long drive

'Well she isn't happy with Rose at the moment' I told her

'She found out?' Bella gasped as we got out and walked towards the house

'I didn't see it until a few seconds ago' I whispered

We entered the house to find Carlisle and Emmett standing by the stairs and Rosalie was yelling at mum a few meters away

'Mum! This isn't fair!' She screamed

'Rosalie you need to be sensible about this!' Our mum insisted

'Why?! What does any of it matter?! I don't care what other people think! I love him!' She yelled

'Rosalie your mum's right about this' Carlisle told her, wrapping his arm around our mum's shoulder

'It'll be ok Rose' Emmett came and took Rosalie's hand

'No it won't!' She frowned 'They're trying to spilt us up!'

'Rose you're too young, he's too old for you' Mum told her

'I'm old enough to know how I feel about him' She insisted 'Please mum. I love him'

'Ok' Mum caved 'I want you to be sensible about this Rosalie. I trust you'

'Thank you mum!' Rosalie hugged mum then ran over to hug Emmett

'If there is anything you girls want to say, say it now' Our mother advised us

I nodded at Bella, who took a deep breath and said 'I have a date with Edward' just as he and Jasper walked through the door

'I'm going to tell you what I told Rosalie, I want you to be sensible Isabella' Our mother looked sternly at Bella, who nodded

'Oooh Isabella' Rose taunted, smiling as she took our hands

'Oooh Rosalie' Bella teased back before Rosalie teleported us to her room

'So what's going on with you Ali? You've been very quiet' Rosalie looked at me suspiciously

I shook my head at her and sat on her window seat, thinking about what Jasper said to me in the restaurant.

'_I refuse to take your life because I do not have the control to be with you'_

Did that mean he wanted to be with me? Or maybe he didn't and just didn't want to hurt me. But that meant he still cared enough to not want to hurt me. Right?

* * *

Iam so sorry for not updating sooner. I updated Forgotten Forever's before this and I have been working on another project. I know I said this chapter would be all about Edward and Bella, but it sort of was right? I had to throw in some Alice and Jasper in there too. Yes I did quote quite a bit from the real Port Angeles incident.

Does anyone have anything they would like in the next chapter or an idea for one because Iam at a loss at the moment. I usually have a writing plan for my stories but not for this one. I know how it will end but I need middle chapter ideas so please help.

Thanks ever so much to my wonderful beta, which without her support this chapter would not be up, Lottie. I owe you so much with my constant whingeing and annoying. So a massive thank you to her, obviously.

Reviews are much appreciated

EricaJaney


	5. I could have danced all night

APOV

School was agonizing. It always was but now more so then ever. My sisters were completely obsessive over their boyfriends. Rosalie couldnt go five seconds without adding Emmett's name into a sentence and even Bella, who was normally down to earth when it comes to guys, was sneaking glances at Edward.

We were all sitting at our table in the lunch room, Bella next to Edward, Rosalie next to Emmett and Jasper and I sitting opposite each other. I started picking apart my sandwich, staring down at it but not really focusing on what I was doing.

"Alice?" Rosalie's musical voice caught my attention

I blinked and looked up at her, letting the remains of the sandwich fall back onto my tray

"Are you alright?" Her violet eyes soft with concern

"I'm fine, just not hungry" I replied "I'm going to go to class"

I left the table and dumped my tray, walking to my next class I realized my books were still in my locker so I turned back.

Just as I opened my locker I sensed someone standing behind me and glanced back

"Oh, hey Mike" I continued to flip through my books

"You know, I was wondering. Do you want to the dance with me?"

"I thought it was girl's choice" I commented

"It is... so... do you want to ask me?" He finished pathetically

I turned around to face him, Mike wouldn't be my first choice... but he was better than sitting home alone

"I'm not going to ask you" I laughed as his face fell "But I would love to go with you"

His face brightened then ran off to class.

I turned back to my locker, blinking in surprise when it slammed shut. I looked up and saw Jasper standing there, his eyes blackening

"What do you want?" I asked, I know it sounded rude but he was the one who said we shouldn't have anything to do with each other

"Why are you going to the dance with Newton?" He demanded

"Why do you care?" I turned away and started walking

"I don't. I just don't think Newton is a good option for you" He started walking next to me

"Well no one else seems interested" I shrugged

"But Newton?" He laughed "Alice, he has a reputation of being a jerk"

"I know, Bella dated him once"

"So you're going to go with him anyway?" He asked

"Yes" I opened the door to my next class

"I don't think you should go with him"

"I don't think it's any of your business" I retorted, walking to my seat

"Alice, please" His now gold eyes smouldered me

"What?"

"Ok class sit down" Mr Billson entered the room

_The night of the dance_

Apov

"Alice! Newton's here!" Emmett's voice called up the stairs

"Coming" I yelled

I took once glance at the mirror in my room, I was wearing a little black halter neck dress and black heels.

I grabbed my black bag and walked down the stairs, my sisters and the boys were waiting, eyeing Mike carefully

"Ready to go?" Mike asked

"Yeah" I smiled

"Don't compliment her then" Jasper muttered, receiving a glare from Rosalie

Mike and I were going to ride in his car as the others followed in the Volvo.

"That Jasper dude seems kind of freaky" Mike commented

"He's just a bit... quiet" I mumbled

The dance was being held in the school gym, the dance had already gone over budget. My sisters disappeared once we were inside and I went with Mike. We started off dancing and talking with Ben and Angela. After a few minutes of dancing Ben went to get drinks and Mike went with him.

"Alice, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here with Mike?" Angela asked

"I honestly don't know" I answered "Mike seems sweet though"

"He does but, please, be careful" Angela hugged me "We've known each other for ages and I'd hate to see you get hurt"

"I won't" I laughed, hugging her back

The boys came back then, Mike handed me a glass and smiled at me. I smiled back and sipped at the punch. I scanned the room and saw Emmett dancing with Rosalie, Edward sitting at a table with Bella but Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head. I shouldn't be worrying about him, he wasn't my date so why should I?

A slow song came on and Mike led me to the middle of the floor. Other couples were around dancing. I placed my hands on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist.

"Tonight has been fun" Mike told me as we danced

"Yeah, it has" I smiled softy

Mike leant down slowly, pressing his mouth against mine. I closed my eyes. The kiss wasn't quite what I expected from a first kiss. I didn't feel any different. It just felt... weird.

A cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. My eyes shot open as I was dragged away from Mike. I looked up and saw the back of someone's head. Someone with honey blonde curls

"Let go of me!" I hissed, trying to push his hand of mine with no luck. His grip was iron tight

Jasper dragged me into the cold night air and pushed me into the Volvo. He slammed my door and got in the driver's side

"Put your belt on" He ordered, hitting the gas and locks at the same time

"No" I glared at him as the dark forest sped past the windows "Take me back Jasper"

He took one hand off the wheel and reached around me and pulled the belt around me, clicking it in place.

"Jasper take me back" I glared harder at him

He didn't answer at first; he stayed staring at the road ahead with coal black eyes

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded

"I don't want you to see him anymore" His voice was cold and demanding

"Well I don't care. It's none of your business anyway"

"Please" His voice turned pleading as the car stopped outside the house "I don't the... emotions I was getting from him"

"Mike would never do anything" I told him "And as I said, it is none of your business"

I opened the now un-locked door and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind me.

I marched up the stairs angrily, how dare Jasper try to tell me who I can and cannot date.

BPOV

"Where's Jasper going?" I asked as he marched away from us

"You'll see" Edward told me

Jasper walked straight up to where Mike and Alice were and pulled her away, towards the door.

"Why is he doing that?" I turned to face Edward

"Mike's thoughts were not exactly... appropriate"

"Oh" was all I could say

"We should get back, Rosalie and Emmett have left already" Edward took my hand and we walked outside

"How?" I asked, "We have no car"

"This way" He smiled, pulling me onto his back and running through the forest

I closed my eyes but he stopped quickly. I opened my eyes and saw we were at the house

In the hall Carlisle was waiting with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie

"What's going on?" I asked

"Mom's trying to get Alice to unlock her door" Rose told me

Mom came down the stairs "Alice is refusing to open her door"

I closed my eyes and teleported to Alice's room. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, her arms crossed angrily over her chest and her gaze on the floor. The curtains were shut firmly.

"Alice what's wrong?" I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders

"I hate him" She said, hugging me tightly

"Mike?" I asked gently

"Jasper"

"Why?"

"He pulled me away from Mike. He doesn't like me but doesn't want me seeing anyone else. Its so confusing" she cried into my shoulder

"Well if you want to carry on seeing Mike then go ahead" I told her

I stayed with Alice for a couple of hours before I left and sat with Edward in his room

"How did it go?" Edward asked

"Ok, I think" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder

Edward tilted my chin and kissed me softly

"Hey break it up in there" Emmett called from the door way

Edward growled and threw a cushion at him.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"Bella, I love you"

Hey guys,

I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. I really couldn't think of something to write. I added the Mike twist for later purposes.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and just wanted to thank a few people

Roxie I do byte – I am so glad you are interested in what's to come, I do hope you enjoy the rest of this story

HyperAmii – I know the last chapter was sweet, thank you! And a thanks for reviewing!

Lottie – I do so annoy you... sometimes. But thank you for not throwing me off a cliff all the same.

Once this story is finished and Forgotten Forever's is done I'm going to need to pick one of my other stories to start. I have loads of ideas but I need help picking one. Who should the next story I write be about?

Carlisle and Esme

Rosalie and Emmett

Bella and Edward

Alice and Jasper

Renesmee and Jacob

Thank you ever so much to all of you who have read, reviewed, added this story to your favourite list or me to your favourite authors list.

EricaJaney


End file.
